Hereinafter, “video” refers to visual content presented in a manner to show or simulate motion relating to visual objects. A segment of video is a portion of vide that runs for some period of time. “Data overlay” in a video, or “data overlaid on video” refers to textual content that can be overlaid, i.e., visually presented over or embedded in the other visual content of the video.
Standard video includes a number subsequent images or frames for each second of the video (knows as frames per second). Each frame is a static image. In many cases, data is overlaid on video by having those frames of a video segment, where data overlay is desired, carry not only the static images of the video content but also images of the data.
For example, a documentary video segment on Egypt made in year 2000 might have data overlay in some parts of the video segment, and the data overlay might include population and demographic information about Egypt at the time the documentary was made. The video content of the video segment might still be relevant to a person viewing the documentary in year 2018, but the data from year 2000 in the data overlay may lose its relevance, become obsolete, or may even become untrue in year 2018.
Many video segments are re-shot at great expense to present current or new data. Video segments pertaining to tourism, finance, sports, education, science, politics, and many other fields include data overlays, which become statically fixed in the frames of the video and become stale, outdated, or incorrect with the passage of time.